The Fanboy and the Companions
by Nidhogg453
Summary: Follow Ugdulub, an unusually small and weedy orc, in his adventures in the companions. He will face Draugr, Spiders, Bandits, Ghosts, more Draugr, human interaction, and more it this tale from Skyrim. Side story to The Warlord and the Dragonborn.


Prologue

"And then Ysgramor rose his mighty battle axe Wuuthrad and decapitated the elf king," the visitor said, ending his tale of adventures and heroism. I had always liked stories of past battles, but this tale of the companions had a new effect entirely. The visitor was a friend of my father, the orc chieftain of Galrag. I am Udgulub, the first born son, and the runt of the litter.

I was but a child when my father's friend told me this story, but ever since the Companions held my interest. I would take every opportunity to buy books about their adventures. As I spent my time reading, my younger brothers trained. Even when I did put the book down and attempted to emulate these heroes of old, I just could not keep up with my siblings.

The day before my coming of age ceremony, where I would be eligible to challenge my father for the role of chieftain, my brothers cornered me. They took my books and burned them while they held me down. They threw me out of Galrag, I suspect they even faked my death so that I would not be missed.

Broken and alone, I searched for shelter. In a cave I made a resolution, I would become a Companion, become stronger, make friends, and forge my own tale. In the back of that cave I etched a message to my brothers, if they ever found that cave. I thanked them for the opportunity to make my dreams come true. The next day I set off for Skyrim.

Doing odd jobs on the trip, let me get supplies and new tales from the companions. I learned of the twins Vilkas and Farkas, who had the intelligence and strength of Ysgramor respectively. I learned of experienced Skjor and his many tales spanning back through the years. Of the fierce Aela, who became known for her strength with a bow. And finally tales of the heroic, Kodlak Whitemane reached me, I was in awe of this heroic visage of a Nord.

The day finally came when I made it to the center of Whiterun. Then I saw it. A giant! Farkas, Aela, and some other warriors were battling it, although there was one onlooker in iron armor off to the side. After the fight, I tried to catch up to the warriors, Aela seemed very angry so I approached Farkas. When he brushed off my question I was left with some warriors I mistook for companions, one of which was the one who stood off to the side. They were Raddin and Govegein.

They were not eager to be accompanied by a scrawny little excuse for an orc. For the first few days, I was set aside, doing menial tasks. They were nice enough, they had given me a suit of steel armor and a war hammer, but they left me to cut _wood_ while they delved into a barrow. Govegein told me to do it in my armor so that I could build up some muscle, but I could tell that he just didn't want me in his way. After they got back, Govegein did help me fulfill a hasty promise I made to a shopkeeper in exchange for the reward.

His opinion of me changed after the dragon incident.

Govegein had me working on some confounded piece of armor, there were so many flaws in his plans I had to completely rework the design. Out of nowhere he left, chasing some woman. Then Raddin flew by followed by a troop of guards. With the armor done, I went to see what the commotion was about and if I could help. I followed the group, and notified Govegein who ran with us, all the way to a watch tower.

When we got to the ruined tower, the dragon attacked. Its scales were white as the snowy peaks, but its breath was as hot as the sun. After showing my ineptitude with a bow, Govegein recommended that I attack it if it lands. It did.

I took my Warhammer and smashed the joints in the dragon's wing. I didn't relent, the dragon's cries of pain only fueled me. I'm still surprised that I lifted that hammer so many times. I was the runt of the litter, a stain on the tapestry of Orismer warriors. I had no place on the battle field.

So I made one.

As the beast dissolved to ashes, I realized what I had done. Before it died, I had crippled it. I actually helped in a fight. With new enthusiasm I helped Raddin back into Whiterun. Govegein's congratulatory remarks pushed me towards Jorrvaskr. The companions could not refuse my entry. I believed that I was ready.

I was wrong.

* * *

**To those who are reading or have read _The Warlord and the Dragonborn, _this is a recap of Ugdulub's part in the story. I wanted it to be Ugdulub as an old warrior recounting the tales of how he got to where he is.**

**To those who have not read _The Warlord and the Dragonborn_, read it.**

**I'll update this when i finish each chapter.**


End file.
